regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 06
Recap Friday, Oct 6, 1509 The band head to an inn in Bridgelight and Ransom reveals he stole the ring from Kel Bel's Husband. The party isn't happy that Ransom kept the ring. Olivia suggests they had back to the lighthouse t the Moonlake to get her chainmail armor back. The rest of the party agrees, but first want to investigate Sucundas some more. They arrive at the tavern where Sucundas is staying at. A large crowd has gathered, demanding that Sucundas play another song. The party theorise that they are unable to use their musical trick again today. Sucundas tries to sneak out the back door of the tavern and get mobbed. Ransom helps Sucundas escape. Sucundas head to an inn on the far side of town called "The Rat Hole". The party also book a room for the night as well at the "The Rat Hole" as well. Saturday, Oct 7, 1509 Olivia stays up all night and heads to breakfast early. Kellen tried to stay up all night, but fell asleep. All of Sucundas comes down for breakfast except for Lydia, the cleric of Jexel. Olivia talks to Guy Claypool briefly, who asks about how Kellen is doing, before he heads back to the others. Olivia wakes up Kellen then waits outside Lydia's room. When Lydia comes out, Olivia casts a command spell with the word being "Confess", but the backup dancer confesses to something unrelated. The backup dancer then walks off indignant. Later Guy Claypool and Kellen clear the air between them. Guy says his next spot they are performing is Thaebin. Olivia figures out which spell Lydia is likely using to entrance the audience, and knows how to countermeasure it, jeering or the appearance of an attack on the crowd. The party leave Bridgelight and head to Moonlake and get back Olivia's Chainmail Armor. While there they see a dead orc leaning against the lighthouse. The dead orc was killed by an Orc weapon. Olivia casts Thought Capture and confirms that the dead orc was killed by another orc. They then travel towards Thaebin. Sunday, Oct 8, 1509 The party arrive in Thaebin in the afternoon. The party plan to cause magical disruptions to break the audience out of their trace. That evening the party head to the Mockingbird tavern where Sucundas is playing. Guy Claypool dedicates the first song to Olivia. Kes, Kellen and Olivia fall for the charm effect, unable to enact their disruption plan. Ransom tries to get Kes out of the charm by pushing her out of her seat, but it doesn't work and Kes pushes Ransom away, into Olivia and Kellen. Olivia kicks Ransom. Kes, Kellen and Olivia are then snapped out of the charm, but the are angry with Ransom The rest of the crowd becomes hostile to Ransom. Olivia casts detect charm and finds that no one is charmed. Kes casts "Wall of Fog", filling the inn with fog and evacuates Ransom from the bar. Olivia casts "Calm Chaos" on the crowd. Kellen uses "Ventriloquism" to have voices around the room blame everything on Sucundas. Everyone calmly leaves the Mockingbird tavern. The party talk with Sucundas, Ransom saying that he tripped and the crowd turned on him. Sucundas are apologetic, except the Lydia who is furious at Ransom. Guy Claypool gives the story on how the band met, he and Bash Rockstorm old childhood friends playing music together and then Lydia approached them and suggested the tour with their music, then asked to join the band as a dancer, then the other dancers joined. Afterwards the party talk together on what to do next. The party is convinced that Lydia is tricking Guy and Bash. Kellen feels bad for Guy now. The party and Sucundas gathers in the Featherfall Inn, the only Inn in town. Ransom explains he knows what caused the incident at the Mockingbird tavern. Ransom and Olivia accuse Lydia directly of the crime, then Olivia casts Command: Confess again, this time with the right context Lydia admits that she was enthralling all the audiences, and that Guy and Bash are terrible at music. Lydia tries to convince Guy to continue the con so they can keep making gold, but the rest of Sucundas is aghast at her. Lydia goes to leave, but Olivia uses Command: Surrender and Lydia surrenders. Kes rips Lydia's Jexel Holy Symbol off and Olivia & Kellen tie her up. The band Sucundas breaks up. The other backup dancers leave Guy and Bash. Olivia feels bad for Guy and Bash and asks the party if they can take on Guy and Bash as apprentices to teach them proper music, the party agrees and Olivia makes the offer to Guy and Bash. Guy and Bash agree. Kellen and Guy hug, then Olivia joins the hug. Everyone heads back to Bridgelight with their prisoner Lydia. Monday, Oct 9, 1509 The party arrive at Kel Bel's keep. Guy Claypool returns the 100 gold of winnings to Kel Bel, and admits his backup dancer was the reason they won. Kel Bel has Lydia's sketch send to all the bars in the nation to bar her from playing in the future, but Kel Bel herself doesn't really consider this an issue. She thanks the party, then takes Lydia with her inside. Afterwards Kellen theories that Kel Bel has just hired Lydia to make terrible musicians sound good for her husband. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes